hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 101 (2011)
Ikalgo × And × Lightning (イカルゴ×ト×イカズチ, Ikarugo × To × Ikazuchi) is the 101st episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on October 23rd, 2013. Overview Killua confronts Ikalgo, but later saves him from getting eaten by his own subordinates. The Ortho siblings confront Killua in a 1-501 dart game, where Killua gets continuously attacked. After faking death, Killua beheads his opponents in a flash. While leaving the cave, Killua collapses on the floor due to extreme blood loss and nearly dies. Summary Killua asks Ikalgo if he is an octopus and Ikalgo angrily denies it. He raises his gun and uses it to get away from Killua. Killua catches up to him and grabs his gun. He sticks the suction cup on the rock and asks Ikalgo why he didn't dive underwater to escape as he happens to have an advantage underwater. He then deduces that Ikalgo cannot swim, his tentacles are leaking blood and, drawn by the smell of blood, his subordinates will attack no matter who it is. Flutter contacts Ikalgo through telepathy and asks if he has killed the target. Ikalgo audibly says otherwise and Killua asks to whom he is talking to. He guesses that all Chimera Ants can use telepathy. Killua makes a deal with Ikalgo: he will spare Ikalgo's life if he shares information about Flutter's ability, and gives him ten seconds to answer. As Killua starts to count, Ikalgo narrates his wish to become a squid instead, as he thinks octopi are ugly. With two seconds left, Ikalgo cuts off his gun and lets himself fall, saying that he won't betray a friend. Killua catches him using his yo-yo and compliments him by saying that he is cool and that they could have been friends. He throws Ikalgo to the other side of the cave and gets attacked by a gigantic Chimera Ant shark instead. Flutter contacts Ikalgo and asks for a report on their fight. Ikalgo replies that they are still fighting. The shark mocks Killua and forces him to beg for his life. Killua instantly kills the shark with his claws. Remora emerges from the shark's body and attaches a badge on his back. He then reports to the Ortho Siblings that the Bar Double Bull badge has been attached to Killua, much to the sibling's pleasure. Killua lands on the other side of the cave and notices how his bleeding is still not stopping. Suddenly, he hears a digital sound inside his head and gets attacked on his left hand. Another dart hits his torso and his body suddenly resembles a dartboard. He figures that the fish are made from Nen and the Ortho brother talks to him through telepathy. More darts hit him continuously and his blood exudes slowly from the wounds. He deduces that his attacker could only use three fishes at once. He runs towards the lake and sees himself covered in a dart board-like scheme. The Ortho brother explains that his board is linked in Killua's body. He continued to attack Killua and gives points to whatever part of Killua's body is hit. The brother announces that the game is almost over with 86 points left. When his sister suggests that they should inform Killua, the brother declines and would rather prefer Killua begging for his life. Killua begins to fall as he continuously gets hit by the fish darts. He breathes heavily as he has lost too much blood. The Ortho brother prepares his final move and pierces Killua's left ear. Still getting hit, Killua prepares to use his electricity. The brother shoots his final dart, aiming for Killua's head. The 40 points left on the board reduces to zero and the fish dart materializes on Killua's forehead. He falls on his back while the Ortho siblings celebrate on their base. The sister leaves the base, followed closely by her brother, to check on Killua's corpse. They leave their base underwater and plan on sharing some meat for Coburn. Elsewhere, Gon eats fruits while Meleoron merely watches. He asks Gon why he trusted him. Gon replies that Meleoron was following him and said that he isn't lying. Meleoron gets surprised at Gon's innocence and says liars make promises all the time. If Meleoron is lying, Gon will destroy him. The Ortho siblings emerge from the water and approach Killua's body. The brother tells Flutter that the target has been killed. He assures the siblings their promotion from Leol. As they celebrate for being soon-to-be assistant squadron leaders, Killua beheads them in an instant. As their heads fall on the ground, the brother expresses his shock for seeing Killua alive. Killua takes out the dart from his forehead and reveals that a suction cup saved him. The brother insists that his darts are unstoppable but Killua tells him that he grabbed the dart the moment it materializes from his forehead. He also reveals that he removed the darts and substituted the sharp point with a suction cup and stick it back on his forehead. The brother exclaims that no human has fast reflexes enough to catch a dart. It would have not been possible if Killua didn't know where it would appear. He knows exactly where the final dart would hit; in the game of darts, the final dart must hit the outer ring per double out rules. He explains the rules of the game and the siblings are surprised. Throughout the whole game, Killua did the math and subtracted the points where the darts hit his body. He waits until there is only 40 points left and places his hand on top of his forehead, the 40-point area. He uses his electricity to improve his reflexes. The brother asks him if Killua has a history with darts. Killua replies that he has mastered the game at the age of six and had counted down from 1,440 points as a part of his early training. The sister blames her brother for being too cocky. Killua walks away and falls back on the ground. His blood begins to exude and pool around his body. He thinks that he is going to die, right after getting an idea of improving his ability. He apologizes to Gon. Ikalgo appears and Killua still calls him an octopus. Ikalgo denies it again and proceeds to take Killua away from the cave. He tells Killua that he knows a doctor and it won't take long to get there. By calling Ikalgo a cool guy and that they could have been friends, Ikalgo just couldn't let Killua die. He takes an underwater road and tells Killua not to die on him. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc